Harry Potter and the Four Sisters
by beverlyc
Summary: Hogwarts is facing a threat of takeover at the hands of Lord Voldemort but Dumbledore has a secret weapon to defend the school. A weapon no one would ever think of. Neville Longbottom. Please R&R, even flamers! I don't care.
1. The Opening Feast

**1. The Opening Feast**

It was the first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students and faculty had just witnessed a spectacular sorting ceremony, listened to Professor Dumbledore's usual opening announcements, and begun eating a delicious feast. All except for one, that is. Normally, the seat beside Professor Snape was filled with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but it now sat empty. There had been four different teachers during Harry's time at Hogwarts, and now it would seem there would be a fifth. Harry chewed on the delicious food the house elves had prepared and mused over what the new professor might be like. He cast a glance to his left to watch Ron fight with his little sister Ginny over the last yeast roll. This brought a smile to Harry's face. It seemed like Ron was always fighting with one of his siblings, always fighting to get noticed. 

"Ron, just let Ginny have the roll. You can sneak down to the kitchen and get another one later."

This statement was made from across the table by Hermione. The squabble between Ron and Ginny appeared to have distracted her from reading her rather large Arithmancy text book. 

"Did anyone ask you to arbitrate, Hermione?" Ron questioned with an infuriated look on his face.

She cast Ron a look of utter fury. Harry was sure she was angry from being disturbed by such a useless sibling rivalry. Harry took comfort from the fact that even though the three of them had changed so much, some things remained the same. Hermione would always get involved in the business of others. Ron would always be annoyed by the fact that Hermione couldn't keep her nose out of things, and Harry…..well, Harry would always be there to keep them from killing each other.

Harry had been doing a lot of thinking like this lately. All summer, he had been having thoughts of his friends and what the future would hold. Since Voldemort had risen once again, the future seemed so…uncertain. Surely the Dark Lord would come after him once again. Would he be able to escape? What will happen to his friends? Look at what happened to Cedric Diggory. Harry realized he shouldn't worry himself so much, he would make himself sick, but knowing he should do something, and actually doing it were two different things. Uncertainty made him queasy.

Just as all these thoughts were flooding Harry's mind, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Peeves, the resident poltergeist, sauntered through the tables and made his way up to Dumbledore. He leaned over as though he were going to whisper in the headmaster's ear, but instead yelled very loudly, "THE NEW PROFESSOR HAS JUST ARRIVED!" Peeves then began to cackle and went back down the main aisle doing cartwheels all the way out of the Great Hall doors. Harry looked back towards Dumbledore and watched as he wriggled his finger in his ear to stop the ringing. He then gathered his robes, came from around the table, excused himself, and left the Great Hall. Everyone was a bit stunned by the events that had just transpired and sat silent, with mouths gaping. No one moved until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly to signal everyone should resume feasting.

A few moments later, as Harry was starting in on his potatoes, Dumbledore reentered with an attractive, young witch on his arm. She had straight, brown hair that hung down below her hips. He noticed her face, and saw that she had soft blue eyes, a button nose, and a beautiful smile. Unlike most magic folk, this witch was not wearing robes. Instead, the had a knee length black dress, and knee high black boots. More shocking than the fact that she dressed rather like a muggle, was the fact that she was holding onto a leash. Harry followed the leash with his eyes and at the end of it was a very familiar shaggy, black dog. It was Sirius Black!

Dumbledore was now at the front of the Hall and had turned himself and the young professor to face the student body. "Attention, students! I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Marzanne Murphy. She has recently left the Ministry of Magic to take the teaching position here. Ms. Murphy is a very good friend of mine, and I am certain everyone here will treat her with a great amount of respect." This introduction was followed by a quiet applause. Professor Murphy curtsied in acknowledgement, and began to make her way towards the empty seat at the staff table.

It seemed to Harry that most of the staff knew Professor Murphy very well. Professor McGonagall stood up and gave the new teacher a hug. Murphy then leaned down and kissed Professor Flitwick on the cheek causing him to turn a vibrant shade of pink. Hagrid waddled over and gave her a hug that literally picked her up off the floor. But the most shocking was Snape. Snape shook the woman's hand, with a smile. He actually made physical contact with another human being and didn't cringe! After shaking her hand, he then pulled out her chair for her. Harry noticed he wasn't the only one shocked by this when Ron whispered, "Is it cold here? Did Hell freeze over? What is up with Snape?"

Harry smiled, "Don't know. Maybe some potion fumes have gone to his brain….I'm more interested in knowing what she's doing with Padfoot."

Professor Murphy had pulled a large silver bowl from her purse, set it on the floor, and placed a few pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes, and beans on the inside. Padfoot began chewing madly, as if he hadn't eaten in months. The new Professor leaned over towards Hagrid and asked him a question. He then pointed in Harry's direction, and the new professor looked over. She smiled, and waved. Harry couldn't think of what else to do, so he smiled and waved back. He was sure Hagrid would explain later.

When the feast was over, and the students were getting there belongings together to head to the dorms, Professor Murphy approached Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Good evening, Harry. I assume you must be Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley." She greeted them with a nod of her head. "You really have grown since the last time I saw you, Ron. Of course, I don't expect you to remember." Ron blushed a little, but didn't know if he was flattered, or embarrassed. "Anyhow, I am not here to reminisce. I have come to offer you employment. Naturally, I asked Hagrid first, but between teaching and his regular duties, he hasn't the time. However, the three of you come highly recommended. Plus, I am certain the three of you will understand the "special" needs of my dog more than anyone here." She winked as she said this to clue in that the three of them should play along. 

"What special needs exactly?" asked Ron.

"Well, he needs walking, in the morning before breakfast, and in the evening after dinner. He also rather enjoys reading the Daily Prophet. The job pays 9 knuts a week," she smiled. She really did have a fantastic smile. Harry imagined it could melt an igloo. The dog had now come down from the staff table to where they were standing and was licking Harry's hand. "You can't possibly refuse, now. He likes you too much."

"We'll take it!" Harry smiled.

"Excellent, you can start now," she handed the leash to Harry. "I will meet you back here in one hour. Normally, I will have you bring him back to my rooms, but I don't know where they are yet," she looked rather embarrassed as she said this. Harry got the impression that she wasn't usually tardy. He looked over her shoulder and noticed Snape coming up from behind her.

"The headmaster has instructed me to show you to your quarters, Marzanne," Snape said looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a cold stare.

"Why thank you, Severus."

"Shouldn't you be heading to your dorms? I wouldn't like having to take off points from Gryffindor before there's been a chance to earn any." Snape snarled. Harry knew Snape would very much like to take points from Gryffindor despite what he said. However, before Harry could explain why they were lingering, Professor Murphy interrupted.

"Actually, I've hired these three to take Padfoot for walks. They are starting tonight, and had better get going," Professor Murphy placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a playful nudge and a wink. "Shall we take our leave, Professor?"

"Yes, of course." Snape offered her his arm and she took it. This had Padfoot growling in Snape's direction. Professor Murphy turned her head, gave the dog a sharp look, and Padfoot went silent. Padfoot then turned toward the main entrance of the Great Hall and then broke into run dragging Harry behind. Ron and Hermione followed at a bit of a jog.


	2. The New Residents

****

**Just a few notes. Everything in this story belongs to the clever, magnificent, wonderful J.K. Rowling. (Except for Professor Marzanne Murphy, she's mine.) May we all thank our lucky stars for Ms. Rowling and her wonderful creation, amen.**

****

The New Resident

Padfoot did not stop running until he reached a spot on the edge of the forest not visible from the castle. He then transformed from Padfoot the dog, into Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Somewhere between the castle and the forest, the leash had slipped out of Harry's hand. Sirius watched as his godson, Ron, and Hermione trudged up to him, out of breath, hands clutched to their sides.

"You lot are out of shape. Suppose you let yourselves go rotten over the summer," he smiled, and gave them each a hug. Harry noticed Sirius looked considerably more healthy than when they last met last year. Sirius had been on the run for two years now, living on what ever food he could find, even staying in a cave for some time. It was evident he had put on a few pounds since that time. Now, his face instead of sunken, and empty, was handsome, and cheerful.

When he regained his breath Harry shouted, "Sirius are you mad? What are you doing here? Someone could find out who you are!" Harry was thinking of Draco Malfoy when he said this. Malfoy was a Slytherin, also in his fifth year, who would just love to get wind that Harry was associating with the convict Sirius Black. Malfoy just loved to stir up trouble.

"Nice to see you too, Harry," Sirius grinned, but was a bit taken aback. "To answer your questions, no I'm not crazy. Second, I am here under the guise of being Professor Murphy's familiar, in order to serve Dumbledore in what ever way necessary. Lastly, no one will find out who I am, so don't fret." He walked over and rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, "Big things are going to happen this year, and I want to be around to help keep you safe." He moved his hands back to his sides, wandered over to the nearest tree, and then took a seat Indian style. He leaned back against a tree for support and asked, "Now onto happier subjects - what did you lot do over the summer?"

"Summer is not what I would call a happy topic," Harry rolled his eyes, began to replay the memories of the summer in his mind, and explained what happened to his friends. Dudley was put on a diet once again. All the weight he had lost the previous summer, he had gained back during the school year. Of course, lack of food put him in a sour mood, and Harry was subjected to the sound of numerous temper tantrums, and slew of punches from Dudley's pudgy fists. To make things worse, Uncle Vernon refused to let Harry spend the last few weeks of the holiday with the Weasley's. Didn't want them coming through the living room fireplace again to fetch him. So Harry spent most of his summer lonely, feeling guilty, and depressed in his bedroom. Lonely because he had no friends in the muggle world. Guilty because he felt somewhat responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory. Depressed because Voldemort had risen once again, and he was powerless to stop it. The only comfort had been the letters from Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well everything at my house was hectic," Ron began, "Dad and Percy have been putting in massive amounts of overtime at the ministry. Mum spent most of her time cooking, and cleaning to keep from crying. Fred, George, Ginny, and I were just kind of drifting in her wake. We wouldn't have had the chance to have any fun anyway, Harry. Everyone is dancing on eggshells because of You-Know-Who." He gave is friend a very sad glance and then stared down at his feet.

"I was supposed to spend the summer with Viktor," Hermione said cheerily. She was making an effort to lighten the mood. "But I decided not to. Not my type, really." Harry smiled as he watched Ron mock Hermione from behind. Hermione noticed Harry's grin and glanced over her shoulder giving Ron a stern look. Then turning back to Sirius she asked, "What have you been doing all summer? Harry told us earlier you hadn't sent any owls."

"Sorry for that, but I was quite busy visiting some old friends. Brought one back with me. Professor Murphy and I were neighbors growing up. She's like my little sister." Harry could hear the melancholy for days past in Sirius' voice. "I was very happy when she decided to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. She's very clever, arranging a way for us to spend time together and all. I hope you all like her."

"If you like her that much, I'm sure we will, Sirius," Harry reassured him, "I am very happy to see you, for the record."

"Our hour is up," Hermione warned, "We better start back to the castle." She watched as Harry gave Sirius his hand and helped pull him to his feet. Sirius then transformed back into Padfoot. Harry took the leash in his hand, and the four of them headed back to the castle.

They entered the Great Hall to see that Professor Murphy was already there. She was sitting on a bench at the Ravenclaw table reading what appeared to be a romance novel. Harry assumed this only because the two wizards in the picture were kissing hungrily. Being so engrossed in her novel, she did not realize they were there until they were standing right in front of her. She looked a bit startled, "Oh good gracious, has it been an hour already? Did you have a good walk?" Her hand started stroking Padfoot's shaggy neck.

"Yes, thank you," Harry, Ron, and Hermione answered in unison.

"Excellent," she smiled and bowed her head at them. "Now if you follow me, I'll show you my quarters. That way, you can pick him up and drop him off there." Professor Murphy rose and led them out of the Great Hall, up three flights of stairs, went down a long corridor, and stopped in front of a door to the left. Harry recognized the door on the right as the room where the Sorcerer's Stone had been kept. It was where he first met Lord Voldemort. He let a nervous gulp slide down his throat, and then banished the memory from his mind.

Professor Murphy led them into her quarters and shut the door. The room was bare, with the exception of a four poster bed, a few trunks at the foot, and an already lit fireplace in the corner. Across the room, on the far wall, Harry noticed a staircase that appeared to lead to a loft.

"Well, it's not much now, but I'll fix it up. I put your things upstairs Sirius," she pointed to the staircase. "I already started a fire up there, it should be warm," she shot him a look of annoyance. "For Merlin's sake, will transform already. It is absurd talking to a dog. I've put sound proofing spells on the doors, windows, walls, and fireplaces. No outside can hear what's going on in here, and vice versa." With that, Sirius went from dog to man once again.

"You are to kind, Marzanne, dearest." Sirius walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Don't mention it. Severus says 'hello' by the way," she said, knowing it would push his buttons. 

"Hid did not, liar. If he did, he can expect I'll break his greasy, hooked nose," Sirius threatened. "I think I'll turn in for the night. See you three in the morning?" The teenagers nodded, and gave him a wave. Professor Murphy watched him until he was up in the loft, and then turned her attention back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I realize it's a bit silly to walk a dog that is actually a human being. But it was the only scheme I could come up with so you could spend time together. It just seemed a little suspicious that three students would visit their teacher at her quarters every night. Don't you agree," inquired Professor Murphy.

"Now that you mention it," said Harry.

"Do we still get our nine knuts a week?" Ron asked. Hermione nudged him sharply in the ribs with her elbow.


	3. The First Class

Not that anyone is reading this story, but just in case there are, I have been on a cruise. Thus the delay in new chapters. But no more! I have returned, and my little ink pen has been pumping out ideas. So here you are….a new chapter.

As always, every little thing in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, except Marzanne Murphy.

****

The First Class

The next morning Harry, and Ron woke, met Hermione in the common room, went down to the kitchens to grab breakfast for Sirius, and headed up to Professor Murphy's quarters. Upon arriving they notice a small piece of parchment stuck to the door with spellotape. It said "Don't knock, just come in." Harry quietly opened the door, stepped inside, and was amazed to see that Murphy had in fact decorated the room. The four poster bed now had a bronze bedspread, which the Professor was still sleeping under. Behind the bed was a large tapestry of the Ravenclaw coat of arms which stretched from ceiling to floor. On the floor, was a navy blue Persian rug with bronze fringe. Harry's attention was drawn to the corner by the sound of the crackling fire. He noticed the Professor had set up a desk in front of the fire place. It was covered with pieces of parchment with notes of potions ingredients, and experiments. Also, on the desk was a single test tube containing a black, bubbly potion. He stared curiously at the potion and wondered what it might be when Hermione tugged on his robes.

"We shouldn't be snooping!" Hermione scolded.

Reluctantly, Harry agreed. Together, the three quietly made their way up the stairs, and knocked on the trap door to Sirius' loft. He flipped open the door, bid them good morning before transforming, and led them out of the room. After a quick jaunt around the castle, and conversation in the forest, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took Sirius back to his loft and then headed to the Great Hall for a breakfast of their own.

***

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, nibbling on French toast, Harry turned his direction to the staff table and noticed Professor Murphy was still not there. Probably still sleeping, he thought to himself. He was very curious about the new professor. Sirius seemed to know her very well. That made Harry wonder if she knew his parents. What was her job at the ministry? He also was hoping to find out what kind of potion she was making in her quarters. Luckily, he had DADA that afternoon. Perhaps, some of his questions would be answered.

"That potion she was making looked really complex. I wonder what it is," Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, she was dead to the world when we were in there, she must have been up all night working on it," Ron commented.

Harry was about to reveal his own thoughts about what the potion might be when he thought better of it. In the past, when the three of them went snooping where they ought not, they often found themselves in loads of trouble. Doing the same this year just didn't seem safe with Voldemort about. He made a vow, in his own mind, to stay out of trouble this rear. So, half heartedly, he responded to Hermione, and Ron by saying, "I'm not particularly interested."

"Liar," Ron declared, "What's the matter with you Harry? You've been acting funny since you stepped off the Hogwarts Express." Ron had a genuinely worried expression on his face. He had never seen Harry so sullen. Frankly, he was rather tired of it, and was going to do whatever it took to cheer Harry up.

"Nothings wrong. I just don't want to stick my nose where it shouldn't be this time around." Harry looked at Ron sheepishly.

"That is the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say," Hermione looked at Harry with pride in her expression. "Don't worry Ron," Hermione said comfortingly, "Harry is anything but sensible. He'll have us trying to find out what that potion is before the week is out." With that she took a bite of her oatmeal in celebration of her cleverness. Harry flashed her a look of contempt.

***

Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled into the DADA classroom. They took seats in the front and began taking out quills, and parchment for note taking. 

"Do you smell something funny, Crabbe? You Goyle?"

Harry groaned when he heard that voice. It was Draco Malfoy. Gryffindors would be having DADA with the Slytherins…..again.

"It smells rather like dog," Draco turned in Harry's direction, "Oh, it's just Potter, and his pathetic friends." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled and took a pair of seats in the back.

"I think that is your upper lip you're getting whiff of, Malfoy." Harry retorted viciously. He was more than a little satisfied when Malfoy was unable to come up with a come back.

Soon after this battle of words, Professor Murphy sauntered into the room. She was dressed in a pair of navy slacks, a bronze sweater with 'Ravenclaw' written across the chest, and a pair of black, beat up, Nike sneakers. In one hand she held a cup of coffee. In the other a blueberry muffin. Her long hair was swept back into a tight bun, which made her look very familiar to Harry. Though he couldn't place who she looked like.

"Good Morning all of you, please take your seats." She walked over and sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs at the ankles. Murphy then pinched off a piece of her muffin, took a sip of coffee, and brought her attention back to the class. "Most of you noticed I was not at breakfast this morning," She looked mainly at Harry as she said this, "I can assure you, I will never be at breakfast. I have a second job, of a personal nature, that keeps me awake well into the evening. Therefore, if ever you have questions about an upcoming test or quiz, you should seek me out at dinner the night before." She drank another sip of coffee and took roll. After which she continued, "I like to start class with a question and answer discussion. You ask the questions, I give the answers. Normally, these questions should pertain to Dark Arts, but seeing as how this is our first lesson, the questions are allowed to be about my favorite subject. Myself," she smirked as a few students giggled, "Ask away."

At first, no one raised their hand. They had never been able to ask a teacher about their past directly like this. It was a bit nerve racking. But then, of all people, Neville Longbottom raised his hand. 

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" He asked in a voice barely audible.

The Slytherins snickered at the question. Harry felt sorry for Neville. Leave it to him to totally miss the obvious. Neville was not very good at most magic, and was often tormented by Professor Snape. Harry half expected Professor Murphy to insult Neville as Snape would, but instead she respectfully answered, "As a matter of fact, I did. Ravenclaw house. How is your Gran, Neville?"

"Oh, you know Gran," Neville had gone positively pink with embarrassment. "She's well, thank you."

"Yes, I know your Gran. Your parents as well. The most honorable folk I've had the opportunity to meet." Harry saw as Neville's face went very sad, and yet very proud. Malfoy let a snort escape his nose. "I know a lot of people. I'm sure Lucius Malfoy would be very interested to know what I think of his son." Draco proud smirk dropped from his face, and he went a bit pale. "You see, when I was at Hogwarts, I made it a priority to make friend with people in every house. It seems to me that only being friends with other Gryffindors, or Slytherins causes you to have a very narrow view of the world, and it's a big world. Lot's to see, and if you don't take every opportunity, you miss out."

"Why do you dress like a muggle?" Draco shouted. Harry assumed the question purposed as some sort of revenge for mentioned Mr. Malfoy.

"Face of an angel, tongue of the devil, I see." Murphy nodded at Malfoy. "Why do I dress as a muggle would? Have you ever met a vampire, Draco?"

"No."

"Nor would you want to," Murphy continued. "Before coming to Hogwarts I worked in the Ministry's Department of Vampire Control. I am a Vampire Hunter. Most vampires find muggles easy prey, as they are rather naïve, and easily seduced. However, vampires are very intelligent and can sense a wizard from ten miles away. A good vampire hunter lives like a muggle, dresses like a muggle, in hopes of convincing the vampire they have no magic and thus bringing the vampire to them. By getting the vampire on their own turf, the slaying becomes easy. Fail to be convincing, and you're the one who's dead." Harry watched as Malfoy went another shade of pale. Then listened as Murphy spoke again, "And then there's the fact that robes are rather long, and I'm a bit of a clutz. I'm always tripping over them, or closing doors on them. It is rather embarrassing." The class chuckled, and was glad that Murphy had lightened the mood.

They continued asking questions about her past, and she willingly answered. Before any of them knew, their hour was up, and the Professor had to remind them to head off to their next class. Outside the classroom it was Hermione that spoke first.

"I don't like her," she said as she scrunched her nose.

"What?" Harry, and Ron turned to her with shocked looks.

"She seems so, silly." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Imagine what Dumbledore would say if we told him she spent the whole hour talking about herself rather than teach. What a twit!" Harry was briefly reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart, and considered calling Hermione a hypocrite. However, his retort was stopped from escaping his lips due to a familiar voice.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Professor Murphy had been standing behind them and heard their whole conversation. "Honestly, someone of your caliber and intelligence."

"I'm very sorry, Professor." Hermione mumbled guiltily.

"As you should be. Someone with grades like yours should be able to come up with a better insult than 'twit.'" She winked at Harry and Ron, then sauntered off in the direction of the staff room.

"Hermione, I'm going to have to disagree with your opinion," Ron said.

"Wow," was the only word Harry could mutter. 

  



	4. The Halloween Feast

I apologize in advance if any vampire fans are offended by this chapter. Unfortunately, I have a very limited knowledge of vampires, and had to write with what I knew. As always, JK Rowling owns everything in this story. Professor Murphy is mine, but JK can have her if she wants her. (Like that will ever happen *wink*) Anyhow, here is chapter four. ENJOY!

****

The Halloween Feast

The days wore on, and soon it was Halloween. DADA was rarely as interesting as the first class had been. Professor Murphy was very funny, and lighthearted, but counter curses were just so boring after awhile. Harry's other classes were as they usually were. Divination with Trelawney was a waste of an hour. McGonagall's Transfiguation was exceptionally difficult, as they were transfiguring live animals into other live animals. On Monday, the assignment had been to transfigure a rabbit into a cat, but Harry's rabbit wouldn't be still. It hopped out of an open window and Harry spent half the class outside trying to find it. Surprisingly, Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures had been rather enjoyable. He had them caring for a family of toddyroos. Squirrel-like creatures with pouches on their stomach full of a blinding powder. Madam Pomfrey was not very happy with the toddyroos, but the students found them hysterical. Especially when Crabbe was hit in the face by the powder and walked blindly into the Whomping Willow. It was a shame the blinding affect only lasted thirty minutes. The look of panic on Crabbe's face had been priceless. As usual, the most dreadful class was Potions. Snape was in as foul a mood as ever and loved taking it out on Harry and the other Gryffindors. There had been that unfortunate day last week when Harry was paired up with Neville. Their cauldron bubbled over onto the floor forming a large puddle. When Snape came over to investigate, he stepped in the puddle, the potion burned through the bottom of his shoe and scalded his foot. Gryffindor lost fifty points for that one.

Tonight though, Harry left all thoughts of classes in the back of his brain, he was going to enjoy himself at the feast. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays after all. Whoever decorated the Great Hall went all out this year. Lighted jack lanterns, and rubber bats were floating in midair, and the tables were covered with orange and black table cloths. Harry's gaze turned from the decorations over to Hagrid who smiled and waved. Then he nodded in the direction of Professor Murphy and rolled his eyes. At first Harry, didn't realize what he was supposed to see, but then he noticed at Murphy's feet was Padfoot. He was panting, and allowing the drool from his purple tongue to pool on the top of Professor Snape's shiny black shoe. Harry had just nudged Ron and pointed his gaze in the direction of the fun when the Great Hall doors open and a small Ravenclaw boy entered.

"Who's that?" asked Harry.

"No idea. I've never seen him before." Hermione whispered. Harry didn't think this was too unusual. After all, there were quite a few first years. The only thing Harry found curious was how Professor Murphy was staring at the late arrival. She was sniffing the air, as if to be sure she was smelling something, and staring at the small Ravenclaw through suspicious slits. The boy had arrived at the staff table, placed a small orange box in front of Dumbledore, and turned on his heels to walk back out. 

What happened next, happened so quickly, Harry was sure it happened at all. Murphy, with a swift leap, swung herself over the staff table. She took a spot in the center of the Hall, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. However, this was no ordinary breath, a strong breeze swept through the Hall. The Great Hall doors were sucked closed, the jack lanterns were blown out, leaving only moonlight, and the small boy was knocked down. Only Harry now noticed, the small boy…..wasn't a boy…..it was a vampire. The vampire rose to it's feet and smiled with a wide grin showing white gleaming fangs.

"Hello Marzanne, for a moment I thought you'd lost your touch." The vampire spoke in a deep voice reminiscent of Hagrid's.

"You thought wrong Thadius. Who sent you?" Murphy inquired fiercely.

"Come now. Do you have to ask? I always thought you were much more perceptive." Thadius rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and tapped his foot.

"This is no time for sarcasm, Thadius. Why were you sent?"

"To kill of course!" He scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

"Kill who?" Harry saw Professor Murphy gulp with fear.

"Anyone." The vampire smiled. Harry watched as Professor Murphy grabbed a near by chair and slammed it hard against the floor. He saw that she now held a leg from the chair which had a sharp point at the end. Before Thadius could react, Professor Murphy whipped out her wand and hit him with a full body bind. 

"Well, it looks like we killed you first." She thrust the chair leg through Thadius' heart, but Harry noticed the vampire did not die, he was merely pinned to the ground. Murphy transfigured her wand into a large, shiny ax, and continued, "I've been trying to catch you for the last three years. Why did you make this so easy?"

"I will make any sacrifice necessary for my master. And I hate to disappoint you, but…"Thadius didn't get to finish his sentence because Professor Murphy had swung down the ax and severed the vampires head. Murphy bent down and picked up the head. Harry was sure he heard it say, "Look in the hallway," before it went dead and motionless. She let the head drop to the floor, sauntered over to the Great Hall doors, and stepped out into the hallway. A few moments later she walked back in with a pale, shocked look on her face. Murphy walked up to Dumbledore and opened the orange box. A green smoke billowed out from the box and gathered at the ceiling in the form of the dark mark. The students who had been still and silent with amazement through this whole ordeal, suddenly erupted with shouts and screams of fear. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm afraid our worst fears have come true. The Dark Lord has sent this messenger," she pointed over to the beheaded vampire, "to inform us the takeover has begun." Harry noticed Murphy had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Students, it is my sad duty to inform you that young Gryffindor Dennis Creevy has been murdered. A vampire bite…." Harry's own horror at what was just said was drowned out by the gasps and sobs of the other students. Professor McGonagall had come down from the staff table and was seeing to Colin, Dennis' older brother. Snape rose to his feet, and leaned down to the Headmaster's ear.

"It would be more safe for the students if they were returned to their dorms," Snape whispered.

"Yes, you are right," Dumbledore agreed. Harry had never seen him so broken and emotionless. He decided it was pure shock, and watched as Dumbledore stood to speak. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout, please escort your houses back to their dormitories. Then report to the staff room for an emergency meeting." Harry watched as Professor Snape took a quick step, slipped in the puddle left by Padfoot, and fell to his knees. However, it didn't seem remotely funny now.

In an unusually calm manner, the students lined up behind their head of house and followed them back to their assorted common rooms. On the way to Gryffindor, Harry made a decision, sometimes avoiding trouble just wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to sit back and let Voldemort waltz in a take over Hogwarts. Not if he had anything to say about it. In trouble or out-he was going to that staff meeting. Besides, he had lasted longer than a week.


	5. The Staff Meeting

**As always ladies, and gentlemen, everything in this story (except Marzanne) belongs to J.K. Rowling. I bestow my congratulations on her recent marriage. Now that the honeymoon is over, when can we expect book number five? You are killing me! Anyhow, if you like my story, or better yet…if you hate my story please review. Criticism is great.**

****

The Staff Meeting

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked worriedly. He was watching as Harry furiously tore through the contents of his trunk.

"Looking for my invisibility cloak," answered Harry shortly.

Ron was taken aback by Harry's tone but then came to a realization of what Harry was up to. "You're going to that staff meeting aren't you? Do you realize there are vampires about? You could get killed!"

"You sound like Hermione." Harry glared at Ron. He had found his cloak and had it draped over his shoulders. 

"Well…" Ron wasn't sure how to respond. He was worried about Harry's safety, but he didn't want to be a total prude. "I'm going with you."

"No." Harry ordered as he walked over to his bed and pulled the curtains shut. "Stay here and cover for me. Tell anyone who asks that I'm asleep." Disappointment took over the expression on Ron's face giving Harry's gut a twinge of guilt. "Look, all the faculty will be there. It is easier for one person to sneak in under the cloak than it would be for two. I promise, I'll tell you everything when I get back." Ron watched as Harry threw the cloak over his head and quietly left the room. 

Harry was tip toeing through the common room and noticed Professor McGonagall was just then leaving. He hurried a little to get behind her, and slipped through the hole before the Fat Lady portrait had a chance to swing shut. As luck would have it, he was able to follow her all the way to the staff room and through the door with no obstacle whatsoever. Most of the faculty were already in the staff room including Snape, Hooch, Trelawney, Flitwick, and Dumbledore. Harry squeezed himself in between a large cupboard and a wall so as not to be bumped into or nudged. As he made himself comfortable, the door burst open and Hagrid, Murphy, and Padfoot entered. "The castle is clear, Headmaster. Apparently, Thadius was the only vampire sent," Professor Murphy announced in solemn voice.

"We should take your word for it? After you were so useful in detecting this last one? That poor boy," sobbed Professor Trelawney.

"This? Coming from the most useless person as this school," Murphy snapped. "I suppose you saw this all in your crystal ball?"

"Please, if we fight amongst ourselves, we have already lost," Dumbledore politely chided. "Marzanne, Cybil is only frightened. As are we all."

"I'm sorry," Murphy was choking back tears. "It is my fault this happened. I wasn't expecting….I didn't know Thadius could morph. But what was I supposed to do? Attack a student?" Dumbledore walked over to Professor Murphy and held her in his arms.

"It was no one's fault. There is nothing any of us could have done. Although we are sad due to the loss of Dennis, we should be grateful there were not more." The teachers nodded their heads in agreement. Dumbledore led Murphy over to the couch where she took a seat and held her face in her hands. "I need to ask you, Marzanne, how plan A is coming along?"

Murphy lifted her head to face the staff who were looking back at her with anxious countenances. "Despite my best efforts, the potion only relieves the symptoms of the Cruciatus Curse for up to fifteen minutes." Harry saw the faces of the other professors droop with disappointment. "One day, I will have a cure. But that is no time soon, I'm afraid."

"We shall have to use Neville then," Dumbledore said gloomily. 

"Longbottom?" Snape scoffed. "He is as useless as a skrewt!"

"We're doomed," agreed McGonagall.

"Do not insult that boy, either of you!" Marzanne scolded them, tears streaking her pink face. "Honestly, Severus. You go out of your way to pick on Neville, when Crabbe and Goyle are in your own house," a few of the professors let out small chuckles. "Really, they are an embarrassment." Harry accidentally let a laugh escape as well. He could have sworn Professor Murphy looked directly at him when this happened. Impossible of course, because he was invisible. "All Neville needs is a little one on one training. I have complete faith that he can do it. I still have to tell him what he has of course."

"You haven't told him yet?" Madam Hooch asked with an astonished look. 

"No, I haven't, but there's time. How are you coming along with Narcissa?" Murphy raised an eyebrow at Hooch who quickly glanced at the floor in defeat. "Right, so don't get on my case then. I've had enough for tonight."

"So basically, it all comes down to time. We need more time," Dumbledore sighed. "It would help if we had more information as to what Voldemort is planning to do….Severus.."

"No! It is too soon," Murphy argued.

"Marzanne, Professor Snape agreed to go back to the Dark Lord as a spy," Dumbledore said softly.

"If he goes back to You Know Who now, they'll kill him. On sight. No questions asked. By not reporting immediately when he was first called, the Dark Lord will see him as anything but loyal. You won't get anything out of it but a corpse." She finished and was now standing with her arms crossed. Dumbledore, instead of being angry over being interrupted, seemed to be pondering over what she was saying.

"Surely, He Who Must Not Be Named wouldn't think of attacking until the end of the school year," reasoned McGonagall. "That is when we would be most vulnerable."

"You are right, both of you." Dumbledore said. He looked tired, Harry realized. The headmaster looked as if he hadn't slept all summer. The Ministry was probably keeping him very busy, not to mention running Hogwarts. "Tonight's events seem to have clouded my thinking. I think it best we conclude for now and repeat this meeting when we are all rested and have had time to grieve." The faculty silently agreed by slowly shuffling out of the staff room. 

"You'll be alright, Marzanne?" Professor McGonagall had stood up next to the younger professor and place her hand on Murphy's shoulder.

"Yes, Aunt Minerva, thank you." Murphy patted McGonagall's hand in thanks. The older woman took her leave and exited, leaving Murphy, Snape, Padfoot, Dumbledore, and Harry.

"Albus, I can assure you, I have other ways of getting the details we need. I won't let you down." Professor Murphy declared.

"You never have," Dumbledore assured her and then rose to his feet. "Now, I have the sad duty of contacting the Creevys to inform them of their son's death. I had hoped days like these were long gone." He then gathered his robes from around his feet and left the room. The only other time Dumbledore had looked so sad was when Cedric Diggory was killed. When he was certain the Headmaster was completely out of the room, Snape spoke.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Marzanne. However, I will have to confront the Dark Lord sooner or later. You don't have to protect me."

"Someone has to. You are our ace in the hole. It would be foolish to send you now for reasons I thought I had made clear," Murphy retorted. "Besides, all of us have to face You Know Who, the trick is to come back alive." She sat back down on the couch and motioned for Snape to sit next to her.

"Truer words were never spoken," Snape agreed. "So when do you plan on getting this information?"

"Christmas Eve. There is a party down in Hogsmeade that I plan on crashing. Care to come?" She asked him innocently.

"You know people hate me. It wouldn't be good for you to be seen with me," Snape confessed somewhat sadly. He's never been more right about anything, though Harry.

"You know Severus, you are not as big and scary as you think you are. I'm sure you have plenty of friends you don't even know about." Harry wished he could have ripped out his eyeballs and missed what happened after this. It had to be the most disgusting event in wizarding history. Professor Murphy placed her had on Snape's cheek and kissed him softly on his lips. "Just think about it would you?"

"Of course," he promised quietly.

"Don't make me puke!" Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who'd gone nauseous from seeing Snape all lovey dovey. Padfoot was now Sirius and he looked to be very angry. "Snape is finally right about one thing, it's not good for you to be seen with him. How long has this been going on? Of all the men in this world!"

"Are you still here?" Snape asked angrily. "Don't you have a tree to piss on or bone to dig up?"

"Don't start, you two. I don't have the patience this evening." Professor Murphy looked very annoyed as she walked over to Sirius and place her hand on his chest. "I'll explain what's been going on later. Now please quit acting like a child and go back to your loft."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that ugly git!" Sirius shouted.

"Please, Sirius. If you keep shouting, you'll wake someone." Murphy turned towards the cupboard. "Harry will you please make sure Sirius goes back to the loft?"

"Harry? Where?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Potter?!" Snape got to his feet and began searching the room with his arms outstretched. Looking almost like a mummy, or a sleep walker. Panic came over Harry. How did she know it was him? There was no use in trying to make a run for it, however. He slid the cloak off his face staying in between the cupboard and the wall. Then he braced himself for punishment. Snape walked over and stuck his face in Harry's. "How long have you been there?" He asked dangerously.

With a gulp, Harry answered. "I've been here for the whole meeting." He closed his eyes waiting for an explosion from Snape, but it never came. Instead, he heard Murphy softly begin to speak.

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Tomorrow night, after dinner, in my classroom. Also, next time you use that cloak, I suggest you make sure you're entirely covered." She pointed at the ground and Harry saw the edge of his sneaker was sticking out from under the cloak. It seemed that when he squeezed himself between the wall and the cupboard, the cloak bunched up revealing that small area. But still, he wondered.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry bravely asked.

"I'm sure you know, Mr. Potter, that invisibility cloaks are very rare. In fact, I have only seen one once before. It was owned by James Potter. I put two and two together."

"Oh." He slowly came from the corner he was in and took a few steps away from Snape. Just in case Snape decided to choke him.

"Now Harry, why don't you escort our friend here to his room," she smiled through gritted teeth at Sirius. "I trust you to return to your dormitory afterwards."

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the room yourself?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth of his own.

"Actually, I'm meeting Hagrid down in Hogsmeade. I have had a rough evening and I intend to get good and drunk. If you boys will excuse me." She quietly left the staff room leaving the three men a bit stunned. Snape was the first to speak after Murphy left. 

"You are fortunate she punished you before I had a chance to."

"You threaten that kid, and I'll break that nose of yours….again. You can stay away from Marzanne too, if you know what's good for you." Sirius slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. He looked quite menacing.

Snape walked up to Sirius and gave him a look so cold it could freeze a waterfall. "Mind your own business for once." He then turned on his heel and left the room in a huff. Harry was about to praise Sirius for putting Snape in his place, but then he saw that Sirius was still angry. Angry at Harry.

"What were you thinking?" 

"I wanted to help. It's stupid to just sit around…" Harry began to explain.

"It is stupid," interrupted Sirius, "to meddle in business that you shouldn't meddle in. These people are trying to protect you. Pulling stunts like this only hinders what they are trying to accomplish. From now on, you do what you are told."

"Yes, sir." Harry agreed. He felt more guilty than ever. Sirius had never had reason to be angry with Harry before this. It was an awful feeling.

"Now let's head back to the loft," Sirius growled as he transfigured back into Padfoot and led Harry out of the staff room.


End file.
